Halloween in an Elevator
by m1129
Summary: Instead of going to the party as planned, Tobias finds himself spending his Halloween stuck in the elevator of his apartment building. But he doesn't mind, because he's not alone. He's accompanied by his neighbor Tris, who he happens to be head over heels for. Modern Day/AU. Four/Tris. (Rated M/MA for language and sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

**"HALLOWEEN IN AN ELEVATOR"**

* * *

 **PART 1 of 2 - Tobias' POV**

* * *

 **Disclaimer/Warning:**

 **I do not own the rights to Divergent, it's characters, etc. This is just my fanfiction.**

 **This story is rated M/MA (language and sexual content). So please only read if you're of an appropriate age.**

* * *

I grab the 12-pack of beer off the counter and head for my front door, running through my mental checklist to make sure I have everything; phone, keys, wallet. Then I grab my jacket off the hook by the door, before locking up and heading down the hallway towards the elevators.

As I round the corner, I see my neighbor from across the hall is also standing and waiting for the elevator. The very one that I heard just might be at this party, since it turns out my buddy Will happens to know her.

She hears my footsteps and steps to the side slightly to allow me more room to wait beside her, and offers me a shy smile as she meets my eyes for a moment.

We've been neighbors for about a year now, and I have to say- I've been more neighborly with her than I have with anyone before.

I usually just keep to myself when it comes to strangers, and they seem to do the same with me. I guess I just don't find the need to strike up conversation if it's not necessary. Unless of course I'm with friends or family, that's different. I'm much more laid back and fun. I just don't have a lot of desire to socialize with people I don't know.

With this girl though, she had introduced herself a few days after moving in last October, and we always said our brief hello's whenever we would run into each other in the hallways or elevator. But by her initiation, our conversations gradually grew, and I'd say we've become friends now.

"Hi, Tris." I greet her with a kind smile back. "Got a hot date with a beast tonight?"

This girl, who mind you- is already gorgeous, is wearing fairly tight white button up shirt with a blue dress over it. Especially with the apron, hair style and black heels, I'd say she appears to be the girl from Beauty and the Beast...Belle?

I appreciate that she seems to have made it herself, rather than just purchasing it. But she did a great job with it, and it's very recognizable.

I can't help but notice how it's tight fitting and flattering on her, without showing a ton of skin and being slutty like many of the costumes that the girls our age wear. Not that I don't admire a girl's body, but it more just makes me uncomfortable. And they all just want to hook up, and I'm not interested in that.

I've had a girl in mind for a while now, and although I know she's unattainable, a guy can dream, right? Or at least she's set a good example for me as far as what I want to look for in a girl. But underneath, I know it wouldn't be the same. I want her, I want Tris all to myself. I know it's selfish, but it's like she put a spell on me. I think about her all the time, and I find myself finding reasons to come and go, just in hopes to run into her more often in the hallways. It's ridiculous and I feel like a dumbass, childishly crushing on the neighbor girl and trying to subtly flirt without being inappropriate.

"No," she laughs, "no beast, no date. My friends talked me into being Disney princesses with them. Not my first choice of costume, but it could be worse." she replies, her mouth lifting on one side again to form her adorable smirk as she looks me up and down, "Not a costume guy yourself? Can't say I'm all that surprised."

The elevator opens for us and we step inside. I'm closer to the button panel, so I hit '1' so that it takes us to the main lobby floor.

"Hey, I dressed up! I'm just more of a low-key costume guy," I tell her, unbuttoning the top couple buttons of my shirt to reveal the tight superman shirt I have on underneath, "I'm Clark Kent," then I pull the black framed glasses from my coat pocket and put them on and smile at her. I attempted to comb back my hair like Clark Kent, but besides that, I didn't put in much further effort. So I wouldn't be surprised if she laughs in my face, but I don't care. I love her laugh.

"Very nice, you actually pull that off pretty well," she replies, reaching over to play with the collar of my shirt to get a look at the superman one underneath it. "This would make a good couple's costume- are you meeting a Lois Lane?"

"Nope, it's all about saving the world tonight, it's Halloween after all."

She chuckles at my stupid joke and nods along. "Alright, can't complain about that."

"I'm actually heading to Will Hughes house since he's having a small party. Is that where you're headed too? He mentioned he invited you and your friend Christina, who I think he has a huge crush on," I chuckle.

I see her smile, but before she can answer, the elevator jerks to a halt and the lights go out. Tris almost loses her balance, but she grabs a hold of me at the same time that I reach out to steady her with my free hand.

Within seconds, an emergency light has come on above the button panel. It dimly illuminates the space enough for us to see, but it's not nearly as bright as usual.

I'm feeling slightly claustrophobic, as I don't generally like being in such confined spaces. But I've gotten used to the fairly quick six floor ride to and from my apartment. Being _stuck_ in here though, is another story. But I push that out of my mind the best I can. Now is not the time to deal with that nonsense, not in the presence of her, if I can help it.

My arm still brace hers, holding onto the area of her arms just above her elbows.

"You okay?" I ask, wanting to make sure even though she appears to be fine. I realize then that I'm rubbing my thumb back and forth soothingly over her arm, even though it's over the sleeve of her dress,

"Yeah, I'm fine, just startled." She looks at me with a look of gratitude, "Thank you for catching me, I'm already terrible on heels, I would've surely fallen on my ass without you."

She picks up the grocery bag she had dropped and then suddenly looks back up at me, as if realizing something.

"Are _you_ alright? I didn't even ask-" she begins, but I cut her off with my words and smile.

"I'm fine," I assure her, "Now, I'm going to see if I can figure out what's going on here."

I then set the box of beer down in the corner and go check out the control panel for the call button. I press it and wait, and thankfully the property manager eventually picks up.

"Hello? This is Johanna," she answers.

"Hi, Johanna, it's Tobias. Tris and I are stuck in the elevator, I think somewhere between the second and third floor."

This isn't the first time I've had to make this call to our landlord. The first time it happened though, was due to a power outage in the storm last year.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry sweetie! I'll try to get a hold of the maintenance company, they have a 24-hour line and they're usually pretty quick to respond. You alright to sit tight for a short while?"

I look to Tris and she shrugs and nods. We obviously don't have much of a choice anyway.

"I mean, the sooner the better, but yeah. We're good."

"Alright, I'll let you know when I hear back from them."

"Thanks, Johanna." I reply and then it goes silent.

I turn to face Tris with an apologetic smile as I slide down to sit on the floor and lean my back against the wall. "Sorry, looks like you're stuck with me for a bit longer. But I can't say I'm surprised, I've been stuck in here once before."

I pull the beer box next to me and pat the top of it, encouraging her to sit on it. It's still full and is a sturdy box, so should easily hold her weight. This way she doesn't have to sit on the dirty floor.

She thanks me and sit down.

"Me too actually," she tells me, straightening out her dress over her tights or stockings or whatever girls call them, "Just not dressed as a Disney character." she adds with a chuckle.

"You did? When? Was anyone else with you?" I ask, my curiosity taking over.

She laughs at my barrage of questions.

"Yeah, it was a couple of months ago. It was really early in the morning, and I was on my way to work, so that sucked. I was 20 minute late. But I was stuck with Mrs. Peterson, so she kept me entertained with her stories of her crazy days in the sixties. And somehow we even found out we have the same birthday."

"Mrs. Peterson is only 24?" I ask with an inquisitive smirk. I don't know what it is with the stupid jokes around her. I guess I just like to see her laugh and smile.

She rolls her eyes, but still laughs. "We each have a birthday on November 6th."

"Ah, I see."

"When's your birthday by the way?"

"December 15th, I'll be 26."

She nods and pulls her grocery bag onto her lap before opening it up and breaking open a bag of assorted Halloween candies.

"Well, never too old for candy, right?" she teases as she snags a Milky Way and then offers me the bag, encouraging me to have some. "Plus, now that I know your birthday, I can make you cupcakes."

At that comment, I think about our past together, and all the amazing things she's baked and cooked for me.

Our first lengthy time hanging out together, was when I knocked on her door to ask her if the dress shirt I bought was good to wear to a friend's wedding, since I hadn't gone to a wedding since I was 12. She had agreed, saying it was perfect. But that it needed to be ironed since it was so wrinkled. When I looked unsure and considered my options- to actually go purchase an iron and ironing board, or take it to a dry cleaner, she had interrupted my thoughts and offered to do it for me.

From then on, every so often, we help each other out. I repaired her dishwasher. She helped me wrap presents at Christmas. I've replaced her out-of-reach light bulbs and air filters, and even did a minor tune-up on her car. And she likes to occasionally surprise me with extra food she's made. I admire that she really is pretty much the sweetest girl I've ever met, but she's still feisty. She's got this fire, this energy that omits from her that inspires and intrigues me. I know it's terrible for me to feel this way about another guy's girl, but it's not like it's something I can control. Plus, she's allowed to have male friends, right? I've never insinuated anything beyond friendship, despite how attracted to her I am. She's taken, and I respect boundaries.

I decide to need to divulge further into this cooking habit of hers since she kind of brought it up. I want her to know how much I appreciate her.

"You really like to cook, huh?" I ask, smiling at her as I reach for a bite-sized Snickers bar.

I swear I think I might see a slight blush on her cheeks, but it's too hard to tell in this lighting.

"Is it too much? Should I stop? You can always turn my stuff down you know, I won't be offended."

I see her look down to her lap and she fiddles with the hem of her apron. I could sense her reticence and it almost makes me want to chuckle. But I feel too guilty for not letting her know how thankful I am.

"No way, Tris, are you kidding? Everything you make is the best. And you're very sweet to share with me so often...I'm just not very good at showing my gratitude."

"Yes you are, you're always helping me out and randomly picking me up food too." she says, and I'm relieved when I see that small smile dawn her face again.

I guess she's referring to when I snagged her some chicken soup and crackers when she was sick, or when I've said I ordered too much pizza. But still, that's practically no effort at all in comparison to the stuff she makes and shares with me.

"Well, I want you to know I've always appreciated it." I explain and she smiles at me again with that hint of shyness.

"Did you think otherwise?" I ask, hoping I've never come off as a jerk or something.

"No, I hadn't actually really thought much of it until Christina started teasing me about it. Then I worried I was being weird and started analyzing everything.

"You're a really good cook, why would Christina tease you about that? Has she actually tasted your food before?"

I pat the side of her leg to encourage her to stand up for a moment. She does, and I break open the beer box to grab a bottle for each of us. I hand her one once she sits back down.

"That's not really the part she teases me about." Tris replies with a chuckle and a shake of her head, but doesn't divulge further. "But enough about that, how's work?"

We catch up for the next 15 minutes or so, and I find it interesting how I actually just like sitting and talking with her like this. I always have. Most people would be irritated being stuck in an elevator like this, especially people that hate small spaces. But I am more than happy to spend my whole night right here beside this girl.

"Hey, how's your sister doing? How's your new niece?" Tris asks.

"They're both really good, Ellie just turned a month old. Want to see?"

I pull my cell phone from my pocket as Tris leans in to get a good look at the screen, excited to see the adorable baby. I pull up my recent texts with my sister, and immediately regret it as I see the messages I forgot we had exchanged earlier.

 _Julia- 4:08pm: Don't just stay home tonight- go out and have fun!_

 _Julia- 4:08pm: Maybe you should finally ask out your cute neighbor! ;)_

My meddling sister couldn't just forward me the photo of Elouise in her ducky costume onesie. Nope, she had to follow it up with that text that Tris probably just saw.

Plus, she never replied to say how she knows I like Tris! They've only met once that I'm aware of, which was when Tris came knocking, asking to borrow a cube of butter. My sister had been 9 months pregnancy and over at my place complaining about being cooped up at her house all week.

She had seemingly been curious when Tris had followed me so casually into my kitchen, so she immediately beckoned Tris over from where she was sprawled out on my couch. From there, she introduced herself and listened as Tris explained how we know each other. But the whole interaction couldn't have taken more than 5 or 10 minutes. How did she get that vibe from me that quick?

 _Tobias- 4:13pm: Mind your own business! And how do you even know I like Tris? Besides, she has a boyfriend!_

 _Tobias- 4:14pm: You have an adorable little duckling there by the way. I want to see her again soon. Give her kisses from Uncle Toby._

But if Tris noticed these messages, she doesn't mention it. She just coos at the screen that now shows the little bundle that is my niece, mid-yawn.

I swipe the screen and show her a couple more pictures, forgetting that there's one of me in there from a couple weeks ago as well. It's of me sitting in my sister's big recliner, holding the pink beanie covered baby in my arms smiling down at her.

I had never really held a baby before, well besides when I held her the day she came home from the hospital. But it's actually kind of incredible.

I continue on, but Tris swipes back to that particular picture and looks at it for another second before looking up at me. "She's adorable. And this is a great picture of her and Uncle Toby, you should frame it and put it up somewhere. You don't have any pictures up in your place!"

Her 'Uncle Toby' comment might seem like a clue to the fact that she must have seen those texts just now, but that may not be the case since she's actually referred to me as that several times since my niece was born. In fact, I think she's the reason I refer to myself as that once in a while, like in that message.

"I'll consider it." I tell her and click my phone off. "How have you been by the way? Are you excited about going to New York City? That's coming up, right?" I ask, knowing she's been planning a trip there with her boyfriend for a while now, and if I remember correctly, it's in a few weeks.

"I'm actually not going to New York now." she replies softly.

My eyes dart to hers with concern. I know she was really excited about this trip, and I know she had already been approved for the time off at work. So I'm curious as to why she's not going. "What? How come?"

"Peter and I broke up."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes, it's currently November 6th and I'm posting a Halloween themed little one-shot. But better late than never, right?**

 **I had to split this one-shot into two parts, so if youre interested, go check out part 2! It's already posted! It includes some smut, so consider yourself warned.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **:-)**

 **-Madison**


	2. Chapter 2

**"HALLOWEEN IN AN ELEVATOR"**

* * *

 **PART 2 of 2 - Tobias' POV**

* * *

 **Disclaimer/Warning:**

 **I do not own the rights to Divergent, it's characters, etc. This is just my fanfiction.**

 **This story is rated M/MA (language and sexual content). So please only read if you're of an appropriate age.**

* * *

I'm sure she can see the look of surprise on my face. She and I have never really talked about our relationships. That's just an area we managed to avoid for the most part, besides the fact that she knows I'm single, and I know she's dating Peter Hayes and they've been together for a couple of years. But I've only seen him in the halls a couple of times.

I try to say something or do something, but I'm in a bit of shock. And I feel like if I move any muscle in my face, it's going to accidentally turn into a selfish grin.

"I..." I finally begin, but thankfully she cuts me off.

"Don't worry, it's a good thing. I broke up with him about a month ago, but it was a long time coming. I think I always knew that he wasn't really what I'm looking for in a relationship. I just hoped it would turn into something more. But after two years, it never really did. And well...I just didn't feel the spark." she says with a shrug, "Plus, he was just plain annoying so much of the time." she laughs, "He wasn't the same guy as he as when I met him."

I instinctually reach out and take her hand, not wanting to show her pity, but hoping to portray how proud I am of her strength and that I'm here for her if she needs me. But ultimately, I'm glad she seems to have chosen what she felt was right, what she felt would make her happiest.

"Good. I think that was a wise decision."

She lifts an eyebrow and looks at me, considering my statement. What the he'll was I think with that comment? I didn't even realize what I said until I saw her expression.

"I mean, I'm glad you did what you felt would make you happiest," I tell her, repeating my thoughts from a moment ago. Which is true. But I think she took it as an insinuation of me being glad she dumped him. Which, in all honesty, is true.

"I am happy," she assures.

"So, if you don't mind me desperately seeking out some male advice, what _would_ one look for in a relationship?" I dare to ask. "Care to give me a few pointers?"

"Hmm...well, good looks are helpful, but not a deal breaker. Personally, I want a guy that's real, and honest. Who wants to have real conversations every so often, and not be stuck to their phone or TV all the time. A guy who respects me, and lets me be myself. Having things in common are good, but being able to accept and cherish each other's differences is important too...it was so often _his_ way, or _no_ way with Peter, at least in his opinion." She takes a swig of her beer and then continues on, "Having a guy that actually seems to enjoy my company, or at least enjoys making me smile, laugh, cum, etc., wouldn't hurt either, huh?" she chuckles, but then she seems embarrassed. She looks down at her lap again, her cheeks a bit rosier than before, but she just smiles to herself and turns her head and chugs the rest of her beer.

Once again, she's put me at a loss for words.

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound so bitter. Or like some snobby ex-girlfriend complaining and gossiping. I just- I deserve that stuff, right? I mean, I know there's no perfect guy out there. But a guy needs to at least check off a few of those boxes before he can be boyfriend material."

"You absolutely deserve that, don't you ever sell yourself short. You're beautiful and amazing and you better be damn picky when it comes to considering your options. You deserve the best of the best."

She turns her head and looks at me, holding my gaze with a look of uncertainty.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

But she doesn't answer, she just nods and looks down at my mouth. Just like I have every so often throughout the last 20 minutes, but I feel like I can sense her thoughts. Unless I have something very interesting on my mouth, I think she might actually want to kiss me.

"Tris." I say, but it comes out in a choked whisper, as I instinctually lean in closer.

My lips hover over hers for a moment, and I swallow, my mouth suddenly very dry.

Then our mouths meet and before I know it, the sweetest softest lips are pressing against mine.

Kissing her ends up being better than I ever imagined, and I already feel like I could do it the rest of my life. But it's abruptly cut short when my cell phone rings, the sound of vibration bouncing off the walls of the small enclosed space sends us jolting apart.

I'm sure I look sheepish, but she's smiling wide. She looks so beautiful and radiant that I consider ignoring my phone all together. But then I remember it might be Johanna, so I decide I actually look at it.

I see by the caller ID, that I'm correct. But before hitting the green button on the touch screen to answer the call, I kiss her briefly one more time. "I'm not done with you yet."

She smiles at that as she presses two fingers to her lips where I just kissed her.

"Hi, Johanna." I greet, smiling at Tris back as she watches me talk on the phone. _I can't believe she let me kiss her!_

"Hi, Tobias. Sorry for the delay, but I finally got a hold of them. A guy named Rick will be there as soon as he can. Will you be okay for a bit longer?"

"How long are you expecting it to take?"

"Probably a half-hour, 45 minutes tops." she says, sighing, "I'm really sorry, Tobias. Please apologize to Tris for me as well. This probably isn't how you wanted to spend your Halloween."

"We're doing fine, we can handle it a bit longer in here, right Tris?" I ask her and she smiles, but bites her lip shyly as she nods.

"Don't worry Johanna, were okay. Thanks for your help!" she says loud enough for our landlord to hear her.

"Alright kids, sit tight, and call me if you need anything. Otherwise, hopefully you'll be out in a jiffy." Johanna tells us.

After I say goodbye and hang up the phone, Tris' arms go around my neck from where she remains sitting on my lap. She leans in and tilts her head to the side. At first I think she's going to lay on my shoulder. But then I feel her lips on my neck, leaving small soft kisses up to my ear.

"Did I just hear that I have at least a half hour alone with you in here?" she whispers in my ear before licking the lobe.

And that does it, I can no longer hold back the swelling in my pants. But a part of me doesn't care if she notices, how could she not know she has the effect on me?

I eagerly pull her mouth back to mine, craving her touch desperately.

As we kiss this time, our tongues begin to explore each other slowly. I don't know how much practice she's got, but she's a hell of a kisser.

After a few moments, she slides off the beer box and into my lap sideways. But the angle doesn't change the fact that she can definitely feel me hard beneath her. She whimpers a moan that makes me shudder and nibble on her lip.

Hands start exploring, and before I know it, I'm slipping a hand slightly past her knee, up the skirt of her dress.

Just as I catch myself wondering what kind of panties she's wearing, I pull away, not wanting to let myself do this with her _here_ , especially not after she's been drinking and just broke up with her boyfriend.

"Maybe...we..should...stop..." I manage to get out between the kisses. I feel like it takes every ounce of strength to get those words out, but maybe it's what's best.

She stops abruptly and looks at me with worried eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you were interested," but then narrows them into a scowl, "Although you did just seem to be enjoying yourself as well. Unless..."

"I _am_ enjoying myself, Tris, probably too much," I interrupt before she can finish that sentence, "I actually really _really_ like you, I have for a long time. I just didn't say anything or do anything because you were with Peter."

"I know," she says and my eyebrows raise in surprise, "Well, I didn't know _all_ that. But I saw your text to your sister," she admits. "Sorry for not saying something sooner. I've been trying to figure out what to say this whole time, how to bring it up."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"I've um- I've always felt some strong feelings for you as well. But I felt pretty guilty about it, and it confused me a lot. That's also why I kind of kept to myself these past few weeks, and hadn't mentioned my break-up with Peter to you. I just needed some time alone to think. To collect myself a bit and decide what I want in life, in a relationship- like I said earlier. And I told myself I had to wait at least a month after breaking things off with him, before I could even consider opening the idea up about you."

"...and now that it's been a month?" I ask, a hopeful smile on my face. But a part of me is terrified to ask that question.

"Well, I definitely had time to think, and it turns out I haven't changed my mind." she says with that beautiful smile, "I want _you_."

"Really?" I ask, totally surprised.

"Yeah, I've felt this connection between us too, silly. It's hard to ignore." She reaches her hand and runs her finger tips along my jaw trough my stubble.

"I want you too, obviously." I reply immediately, so fast that it makes her laugh. But I'm hoping she senses my sincerity too. And thankfully it seems that as does by the way she looks at me. She's actually making my cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

"Then have me." she replies as she leans her head back and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, as if savoring the moment. The gesture exposes her long slender neck and I find myself feeling desperate to run my tongue along every inch of her.

And her words- fuck! How I wish I _could_ have her right here, right now. Either way she meant it, is music to my ears. But I can only hope she meant it in every sense of the word. I want her, and I'm fairly certain I want her for the long run, if she'll have me.

If she does suggest taking things further right now though, I want to make sure she knows I'm not just taking advantage of her in her current situation.

Then again, I shouldn't have to worry. She said she's thought about this, about us- and she wants it too. Which is pretty much the best news I could ever be presented with.

"Did you-" I start, but as if knowing what I'm about to ask, she clarifies for me.

"I'm yours Tobias...and I like it that way. I think it was how things were meant to be." she says, kissing my neck and I can't control the small noises coming from my mouth at the sensation of her soft wet lips along my skin, "Which means I'm also yours to kiss, touch, and...fuck. If you wish."

She seems amused at the string of curses that come from me at that, and begins massaging her fingers into the hair at the back of my neck.

"You wouldn't rather our first time be in a bed? With some privacy and where we can take our time?"

"Presumptuous, are we?" she giggles, "and I feel my face drop in horror. Fuck, of course she didn't mean here and now!

"I'm so sorry, I just-"

"I wasn't specifically thinking here and now," she plays with my shirt collar, running her fingers up and down the fabric, "but that does sound pretty damn hot. And our _second_ time could be in bed, where we can take our time." she suggests.

"Are you serious right now? Because if you're not, this is a mean fucking trick." I say with a chuckle, obviously hard as a rock for her.

She must feel me twitch, because she the rolls her hips. "Yes, I'm serious. I like your idea. Our first time could be right here, where we declared our feelings to each other."

I kiss her then, holding her lovingly so that she knows how much I care for her.

"I could never say no to you, ya know that?" I ask when I pull away, swallowing thickly as I zone in on her sexy lips and then up to her beautiful eyes. With the lights dim, and the way she's looking at me, and her chest heaving just out of view beneath the white button down shirt.

"What about the elevator camera?"

"Um..."

"Maybe we could cover it up?" I ask and she looks at me with a giddy smile.

As I stand up, I set her back on her feet, and I look to the simple sign hung by property management saying the elevators will be closed for maintenance this Sunday. It would make me laugh if I weren't so caught up in what was about to very likely happen between me and the girl I've pretty much fallen in love with. Surely this must be some sort of dream I'm unfortunately going to wake up from at any moment.

"There we go," I say, pulling the sign off the wall, careful to save the scotch tape to be re-used. Then I fold the paper in half and hang it over the camera behind the glass panel above the panel of buttons.

Then I turn back to her and resume. I start my kisses from her jaw to her mouth, where she happily complies and kisses me back tenderly.

When she leans forward, I get a glimpse of the top of her lacy bra, and I have to hold back what I feel like is a growl at how sexy she is. She's fucking dressed up as a Disney character, and still, she's the hottest thing I've ever seen!

"These stockings are a bit uncomfortable, I'm going to step out of them." she tells me with a sly smile and turns around, facing away from me. She then reaches under her dress and pulls them down her legs, giving me a perfect view of her perfect backside.

Then she turns and looks at me, with that sweet smile and an excited glint in her eye.

"We're actually going to fuck in the elevator, aren't we?" I ask, already knowing the answer and loving every bit of it.

"I think we'll regret it if we don't take advantage of the opportunity." she explains and I smile at her as I shake my head.

I'm already a goner. This girl could pretty much ask me to do anything and I'd say yes.

"You're a naughty girl." I chuckle, running my hands up and down her arms slowly.

"It's not like I've ever fooled around in an elevator before, or in any public place for that matter." she says, punching my arm, but she's chuckling too.

"Good, we can share this first together then."

I take her left hand in mine, then bend my knees and squat down and let my right hand wander a bit, going beneath the skirt of her dress, but all I feel is fabric.

"Too many layers!" I declare as I pull my hand out and finally find her ankle and run my hand up her silky smooth leg.

Her long legs fees like they go on forever, and I'm eager to one day see what they look like bare and stretched out as she lays back on her bed.

I slowly continue my way up until I successfully reach her thighs. I just linger there for a moment, tenderly kneading the flesh, letting my thumb get tantalizingly close to the spot I'm aching to touch.

She seems to be enjoying this so far, so I continue my way up, trying my hardest not to let my hand tremble.

When I reach her panties, I don't even hesitate, and easily push them aside to let my fingers delicately roam her wet heat, soaking them in her juices.

It makes me want to unzip my pants and bury myself in here right this moment. But I want to make her come first. Then, if she still wants to continue, we'll consider it.

The sound she makes as I slide my digits inside of her is a sound I will never forget, and will go down as one of the best noises I've ever heard. Although I have a feeling I'm about to be introduced to a few more.

She tries to stifle her moan by covering her own mouth with her hand, but as my two fingers pump in and out of her, curling them just right, her hand goes limp and the sensational sounds coming from her lips go uninhibited.

She feels incredible against my hand, and her tight warmth makes me ache for her in so many ways.

It's not long before I feel her clenching around my fingers, and her gorgeous face transforms into one of utter bliss as she rides out her orgasm.

When she's sated and slouched against me, I just wrap my arms around her and kiss her temple and her cheek, which is where my lips reach best right now. But then slowly, she lifts her head enough to slowly kiss me on the mouth.

"I need you," she tells me, before lowering her hands to my belt. She undoes it, before moving to the button and zipper of my jeans. Then pushes them down along with my boxer briefs.

She takes in a surprised breath of air as my dick slaps against my stomach, but she looks amazed and transfixed. It's a heady feeling being in this dimly lit space so exposed to her.

She tentatively wraps her slender fingers around my length and touches me experimentally, feeling me everywhere, before grabbing a bit more firmly and pumping me a few times. I want to shout out in pleasure, but I remain biting my lip until it bleeds instead, not wanting to announce our activities to the whole apartment complex.

"Please tell me you have a condom."

"Fuck, no! They're in my apartment."

"Wait," she says, as if remembering something, then grabs her purse, "maybe that one Christina shoved in the pocket with my tampons is still here."

She laughs and digs through, pulling it out a few moments later.

"Yes!"

"May I?" she asks with a smile.

I nod, looking at her in awe. I'm already worried this won't last long. There's no way my first time with _Tris_ could be.

This fact is proven as she sheathes it over my erection and I already feel the stirring inside.

Then she stands up and hikes up her dress so that she can remove her underwear.

She smiles at me as she shoves them in her apron pocket, and I stand up beside her.

When I lean down to kiss her, she seems to get the idea and wraps her arms around my neck like before. Then I reach down and smooth my hands down her back and down the curves of her ass. I bend down and hike up her skirt so that I can bring my mouth to her, make sure she's nice and ready. I really don't want to hurt her.

But much to my delight, she's already wet for me, and my tasting her just gets us both even more anxious for what's next.

I stand and lift her then, and her long slender legs wrap around my waist. I back her up against the wall of the elevator and line myself up with her. But I look to her for confirmation one more time before pushing in.

The look in her impassioned eyes and the gleeful smile on her face is enough for me to proceed. So I slowly push into her, beyond eager to feel her encompass me.

As I expected, it takes only me a few minutes of thrusting into her against the wall to get me close. I feel like I'm 18, losing my virginity all over again.

I help hold her up with one arm as I free one hand to pull at her top, trying and failing to get the buttons to come undone. I don't mean to, but I end up popping off a few buttons from the garment as I pull the fabric apart. Her lacy black and white bra underneath beckons me and I lean forward to nuzzle my face in her cleavage.

"Sorry, I'll buy a new one." I murmur against her supple breasts. She's gorgeous, and she smells incredible.

She feels amazing too, tight and slick around me, as I pound in and out, over and over again.

Our kisses are frantic, and at this point, I don't even know how my legs are still standing.

I'm about to warn her I'm close, but then I feel her clenching around me, pulsing and squeezing me until I hit my climax.

I pound into her three more times until I still, deep inside her, and spill into the condom.

Then I hold her to me and kiss her, pouring out all of the feelings I've kept hidden for so long from for her. I can't believe I've gone this long without holding her in my arms. Without kissing her or making love to her. I know were still young, but I kind of feel like we need to make up for lost time.

A part of me can't believe this really just happened, I just want to freeze this moment and live in it forever.

When our lips part, I rest my head to hers. I slowly open my eyes, to find hers still closed, but she has a sated smile on her face.

She's so perfect in my eyes, she deserves the fucking world.

"You're amazing," I tell her. I gently set her back to her feet, but she holds onto me for balance before brushing her skirt down. "That was-" I start, truly feeling at a loss for words on how to describe it, " _beyond_ words good."

"I know, and that was just our first."

"I don't ever want to stop perfecting that art with you." I tell her, running my fingers along hers.

"The art of how to enjoy Halloween in an elevator?" she asks with a smirk and I bark out a laugh.

"Yep, I'm all for practicing that some more."

"I guess Christina was right."

"About what?"

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There you have it! What did you think? Feel free to leave me a review!**

 **I might consider doing more little holiday themed one-shots. Hopefully the others will be posted in time for the actual holiday!**

 **I do have some plans for a lengthier story in the near future, just no idea when I'm going to get that started.**

 **Thanks to my friend Ractre1127 for all your help! You rock!**

 **Readers- thank you for your support and encouragement!**

 **:-)**

 **-Madison**


End file.
